parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenue Q (Disney and Sega Style) Part 18
Help the homeless, help the homeless *Ooh, hey, hey, Justin, give me a quarter *Here in my hat *Come on, Justin, it's as easy as that *Helping others brings you closer to God *So, give me a quarter *I don't have any change *Okay, give me a dollar *What? *That's not what I meant *Give me a five *Uh, are you kidding? *The more you give, the more you get *That's being alive *All I'm asking you is to do *What Jesus Christ would do *He'd give me a quarter, why don't you? *All right, all right, here you go *Ah, thanks, take care *Whoa, what's the matter? *I feel generous, I feel compassionate *You do? *Yeah, yeah I feel like a new person, a good person *Helping other people out makes you feel fantastic *That's what I've been trying to tell you *All this time I've been running around thinking *About me, me, me but where has it gotten me? *I'm gonna do something for someone else, me? *No, Pearl I'm going to raise the money to build *That stupid Monster School she's always talking about *Give me your money, what? *I need it for Pearl, I need it to eat *Come on Dale, oh, get lost *It'll make you feel great *So would a burger *When her dream comes true *t'll all be partly thanks to you *So, give me your money, I'd like to but I can't *Give me your money, I'd like to but I need it *Give me your money, I'd like to but I'm homeless *I can't, I need it, I'm homeless *I can't, I need it, I'm homeless *I can't, I need it, I'm homeless *Okay, here you go, thank you *Suddenly I am feeling closer to God *It's time to stop begging *It's time to start giving *What can I give to Chip? *Something he'll like so much *He'll take me back *Ooh, I know I'll find him a boyfriend *That's the spirit *When you help others *You can't help helping yourself *When you help others *You can't help helping yourself *Hey boys, what's the hat for? *Ooh, we're collecting money *Oh, it's for Pearl, we're raising money *To help build her dream school *Give us your money *You'll be glad that you did *That's just what my parents told me *When I was a kid, shit *But giving feels so great *And I bet it wouldn't hurt your chances with Kate *Well, that too, I'll give you a dollar *You're a gentleman and a scholar *We so happy, we just exchange *All your wedding gifts for cash *Honey, don't tell them that *We get about 2,000 bucks *Um, yeah, so thanks everybody, we rich *Give us your money *Give us your money *Give us your goddamn money *Give us the dough *Give us the dough *We're raising money for a Monster School *But we've got all ways to go *Sounds like you've got money to burn *And it's not like money that you had to earn *So, give us your money *A monster school, sounds like a good cause *Give me your wallet *Oh my gosh, I don't know how to thank you guys *I mean, Pearl will be so grateful *That kind of money is such a great start *Yeah, 15 dollars, yeah 15 dollars? *Every little bit help *Looks like we're gonna have to ask *More people *Hey, give us your money *All that you've got just fork it on over *Or some puppets will get shot *It's time to pass the hat *And there's nothing you can do about that *So, give us your money *Give us your money *Give us your money *Give us your money *Give us your money *When you help others *You can't help helping yourself *When you help others *You can't help helping yourself *Every time you do good deeds *You're also serving your own needs *When you help others *You're really helping yourself *When you give to a worthy cause *You'll feel as jolly as Santa Clause *When you help others *You can't help helping yourself Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Avenue Q Parts